There's Only Her
by Midnight Jammer
Summary: IA attends Crypton High, a school that was said to be a school for boys, but then switched to a co-ed school. But, she is the first and only girl who entered the school. She then meets Kaito, Len, Gackupo, Rinto, Luki, Yuuma, and Piko who are best friends. Can she deal with these people without falling in love with them? Rated T for safety. More characters in future chapters
1. Chapter 1

YEY! Here's another story! Hope you'll enjoy this.

*IA's P.O.V*

"Good morning. My name is… IA. I hope we'll all get along this year. I'll be in your care." I said bowing.

Today's the first day of school. And apparently, I'm not enjoying this. Crypton University has already switched from an all-boys school, to a co-ed. I thought, if I enter this school, I'd have tons of friends (girls to be exact), but, I didn't see any girls at all. So,yes, I am the first girl in this school of boys.

"Miss IA, pleas sit down next to…. Mr. Shion. Mr Shion, please raise your hand." The teacher said.

A blue and white sleeved hand shot straight up and I headed to its direction.

I sat beside a guy in a dress- shirt thingy with a blue scarf. He wore bark brown pants and white and blue sneakers.

"Hi, the name's Kaito." The Shion guy whispered as he held out his hand to me. His hair was…. Blue? I shook his hand and smiled.

"Oi, Kaito. Don't go flirting with the new girl just yet. I still have my turn." A random blonde sitting behind Kaito whispered.

I narrowed my eyes at him, and he smirked. Woah. He's kinda' cute. His hair was a mess, but it was tied up into a small ponytail.

"The name's Len." He said smiling.

"Hi." I said.

I turned back to the teacher who was already discussing. Maybe, it wouldn't be so bad after all.

.

.

.

.

Finally! Lunch time came! But, there are no girls to sit with. I pouted and walked to the direction of a vacant table.

Then, I was tugged by the wrist. I turned around and saw the blue haired Kaito.

"What do you want?" I asked casually.

"Do you wanna sit with us?" he asked pointing to his table with Len, a purple haired guy, two pink haired guys, another blonde, and a guy with white hair?

"*sigh* alright." I said.

Kaito walked beside me as we approached their table.

"Is she the new girl in your class?" the purpled haired guy asked Kaito.

"I'm IA. Nice to meet you." I said putting on the cutest smile on my face.

The table was then filled with 'woahs' from the guys.

I sat in the middle of the white haired guy and Kaito.

"Ok. My name's Gackupo." The purple guy said.

"I'm Luki." The first pink haired guy said.

"I'm Yuuma." The pink haired guy with a black and white hood said.

"Rinto." The other blonde said smiling.

"I'm Piko." The white haired guy beside me said.

They're all nice people. I'm suddenly feeling okay now. We all ate our lunch happily.

.

.

.

.

I proceeded to the chemistry room with Kaito and Len. It was a really long walk from the cafeteria. We had to pass by the grounds to get to the second building(where the chemistry room was).

It was also really hot. I started sweating and my hair started to get frizzy. I can't be under the sun so long, I have asthma.

My breathing slowed and my eyesight started to get blurry.

"Ummmm…. IA? Are you okay?" Kaito asked, placing his hand on my shoulder.

Len appeared beside me and touched my forehead.

"Dude! You're HOT! Like, burning! Your temperature is going high!" Len said.

My body started to get heavy, and I fell on my knees.

"W-w-what do we do?" Len panicked.

"Don't worry. I just need some rest and water." I said between pants.

"There's a shady place over there." Len said pointing to the school's garden.

Kaito lifted me in his arms and- wait! LIFTED ME?! He ran to the garden and set me down on a rock.

"I-I-I-I'll go get some water." Len said running to the school's back entrance.

I tried to stabilize my breathing, but it was pretty hard. Why does Kaito even wear a scarf on a hot day like this?

Kaito crouched in front of me and wiped my sweat away with his scarf.

"You okay? Do you want to tie up your hair or something?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

He stood up and stood behind me. He was doing something to my hair.

"Do you have a hair tie?" he asked.

I got the purple hair tie on my left wrist and gave it to him.

"All done." He said.

I touched my hair. HE DID A BUN!

He crouched in front of me again and examined me. He leaned closer, and got a bit portion of my hair on the side and rested it on my shoulders (A/N: Just like Luka's hairstyle in the first scene of the 'Just be Friends' PV)

"How did you-?" I asked.

"I have a sister." He said.

I giggled. It really shows what a protective older brother he is.

"What's your sister's name?" I asked.

"Kaiko." He replied.

I smiled. What a cute name. So similar to his.

Len came back, his cheeks flushed.

He handed me the water bottle he got and stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. You just look… cute." He replied.

My cheeks flushed too.

"T-t-thanks." I said.

"Oi, Len-kun. Do you want me to do the same with your hair?" Kaito smirked.

"Guys! We're gonna be late!" I yelled.

Len and Kaito exchanged looks. Then, Kaito carried me on his back and both he and Len sprinted to the building. WAIT! . ?! My face burned. I dug my head on Kaito's back. He chuckled silently.

*AT HOME*

I hopped on my bed and hugged my pillow tightly.

BLOP!

I looked to my left and saw my laptop. Someone was messaging me. I grabbed it and saw:

K it03U

Hey IA!

I chuckled and agreed to chat with Kaito.

K it03U:

Wat u doin?

IA_Aria:

Nothing really.

K it03U:

Ok…

Btw, you left your pink notebook in homeroom.

WHAT?! MY DIARY!

K it03U:

But don't worry, I have it.

NOOOOOOOOOOOO! KAITO HAS MY DIARY! I'M SCREWED!

IA_Aria:

Uhhh….. pls… don't READ IT!

K it03U:

Awwwww… just a peek?

IA_Aria:

Kaito! Pls!

K it03U:

Fine… but, you have to do as I say!

IA_Aria:

Sure! As long as I get my notebook back!

K it03U:

Yey! :3

Tomorrow, I'll give u ur notebook. You have to give me something in return…

IA_Aria:

What is it?

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of chapter One~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hope you enjoyed this people! Pls follow and REVIEW!  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW!


	2. Yosh!

Hello guys! Here's the next chapter! BTW, did u enjoy the first one? I hope u did. Oh, and pls send some suggestions on the next character I should add. U could send through review or just send a pm.

THX GUYS!

*IA's P.O.V*

YAY! My 2nd day at school! I hope I don't have to stay under the sun again.

I ran to the library to meet Kaito there.

The library had large wooden doors. I stepped in and found myself stepping on a red carpet. It spread throughout the entire room.

"Ohayou!" a voice called out.

A looked up and found Kaito on the second floor. He wore a white and blue thin-striped sweater with red jeans and black sneakers. His hair was neatly combed and… his scarf was still in place. WHAT IS WITH THAT SCARF?!

I ran to him and slapped him playfully on the back.

"So," I said holding out my hand "where's my notebook?" I asked.

He got out my pink notebook from his black backpack and waved it in front of me. I reached for it, and then he… raised it high in the air so I couldn't reach it. My eyes turned into small white circles that were lined thickly with black.

"Eh?"

"Remember what I told you last night?" he asked.

_IA_Aria:_

_Sure! As long as I get my notebook back!_

_K it03U:_

_Yey! :3_

_Tomorrow, I'll give u ur notebook. You have to give me something in return…_

My body stiffened and my eyes twitched.

"Don't worry. I only want one little thing. I want a…. bento." He said plainly.

A gust of wind blew past me and I froze. All he wanted was that?! Why didn't he tell me?! I could've bought one on my way here!

"I want YOU to make it." He said.

GREAT! _I _have to cook it.

"Why can't you cook one yourself? Even better, ask your little sister to cook one." I said.

"I won't give this back to you." He sang, waving my pink notebook in the air.

"But we're at school. Can I give it to you tomorrow?" I asked.

"We're having H.E.L.E today." He smirked.

(A/N: H.E.L.E = Home Economics and Livelihood Education)

I sighed deeply and placed my hand on my waist.

"tsscchh. Alright!" I said.

He smiled and patted my head. I looked to him and my cheeks flushed. Was he really this (dare I say the word)… handsome?

.

.

.

.

"Yosh!" I said.

I cleaned the rice thoroughly with water. I'm going to use this for the rice balls. I decided that the bento have vegetables on the side, rice balls as the appetizers, and steamed bacon as the main dish. For the vegetables, I chose carrots, lettuce, broccoli, and my favorite… corn. I have to give Kaito the best bento he had ever eaten.

"Woah! You're making a bento?" Len asked.

"Hai!"

"Who's it for? Is it mine?" he asked, laughing.

"In your nonexistent dreams, Len." I said.

"Psshht. I was just kidding. Tell me who that's for?" he asked.

"It's for Kaito." I said casually.

He jumped back with his arms in the air. His eyes turned into big saucers and his mouth dropped.

"You LIKE KAITO?!" he yelled.

"DA HECK MAN! I DON'T! I'm just making one so I could get my note book back. But since Kaito looks like he wants one badly, I'M GONNA GIVE HIM THE BEST BENTO HE'S EVER EATEN!" I said.

I looked around to find that we were the only people in this room. Where was the teacher? And the students?

"Oi. Where is everybody?" I asked Len.

"Oh. They left. H.E.L.E's done." He said.

"What?!"

I looked to the clock and found out it was already four in the afternoon. How long was I chopping vegetables? I looked to Len who was putting on an apron.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I decided to help you since you took a long time making a bento." He said walking towards me.

He took my place on the sink and started cleaning the rice.

"Go and steam the veggies already." He said plainly.

I nodded and raced to the marble counter table and took the veggies from the bowl and placed them separately in the steamer. I turned it on, and waited for the steamer to do the magic.

Len was already done with cleaning the rice and was cooking it. I guess it wouldn't be so bad if I had some help.

I went to the fridge and took out the bacon. I went to the marble counter table and did the work.

"DONE!" Len and I said in chorus.

We looked at the bento WE maid. It was neatly placed in a red and black bento box. I covered it in foil to keep the warmth for Kaito to still enjoy. Len wrapped it in a pink napkin so it would look cuter. I bet he has a sister too.

"Where do you think Kaito would be at this time of day?" I asked him.

"Hmmm… I bet he's at the… pavilion." Len answered.

Wait… we HAD a pavilion? Amazing.

Kaito sat there, quietly. He stared at the ceiling intently. I wondered what he could be thinking.

"Kaito!" I called out.

I ran to him and held out the bento in front of him. I gave him a pair of chopsticks too. He smiled and took the bento.

"Oi. What about my diary-." Oh no! I said DIARY! I' 'TTHINKICOULDSTILLLIVE!

"So, it was a diary, eh?" he asked smirking.

I sat down beside him, pouting.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry. I didn't read it anyway." He said.

I let out a sigh of relief and looked to him. He was a really kind person.

"Go ahead! Eat! Then tell me what you think about it!" I said.

He opened the bento.

"Itadakimasu!" he said.

He ate it happily.

"It's good!" he said.

I was filled with joy. But… should I tell him that Len taught me? Nah. I'll just let him enjoy his bento.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,..,.,….,.,.

He finished the bento and took out my pink notebook.

"I'm sorry I let you do something unnecessary." He said handing me my notebook.

I took it and looked to him.

"It's fine." I said.

"But, why did you want a bento?" I asked.

"Well…" he started.

"Uh… it's okay if you don't want to say it-"

"I never get to receive something that someone made from the heart. This is the first time I had a bento." He admitted.

"What?! Doesn't your mom make one for you?" I asked.

"Well… she's always overseas. I never got to see her. The day when I was born, I was taken care of by… the people who mom used to boss around." He said sadly.

I see. He's one of those rich kids with family issues. No wonder.

"OI! Both of you should head home before you might get the kissing moment!" Len yelled.

Kaito crossed his eyes and Len and blushed.

"Should I do a French braid on your hair? Or a fish tail?" Kaito said in a calm yet scary voice.

Len shrieked for a second then rushed to me and lifted me in his arms. AGAIN WITH THE LIFTING?! Len ran away with me in his arms and Kaito running behind me.

"OIII! LEN! STOP RUINING THE MOOD! LEARN TO READ THE ATMOSPHERE!" Kaito yelled.

"EH? I DON'T SEEM TO SEE ANY LETTERS IN THE ATMOSPHERE SAYING 'KAITO AND IA MOMENT'!" LEN YELLED BACK.

This is how my day ended. I still had my dairy in my arms. I'm glad.

_end of chapter_

I hope u liked it!

Pls review!


	3. Proven by a kiss

**Hello everyone! Missed me? Guess not *sulks in a corner with panda*it's okay panda… *pets panda* **

**Panda: but it's you who I need to pity MJ-san  
MJ: you're so mean panda! *sobs*  
Len: Midnight Jammer-san, when do I get a sweet moment with IA?  
IA: *sweatdrops*  
MJ: Len just call me MJ, 'Midnight Jammer' just seems so long  
Len: MJ-san! Answer my question!  
MJ: I think we should start in a few seconds.  
Len: MJ-san!  
MJ: So, who wants to start this chapter now?  
Len: Stop ignoring me!  
IA: Let's start now *quivering voice***

*IA's P.O.V*

"Eh? What do you mean he's not here?" I asked Len.

"He's not here." Len said emphasizing the entire sentence.

He sat down in his desk and took out and envelope sealed with a small artificial rose. He handed it to me smiling.

"He told me to give this to you since he won't be able to stop by." He said.

I sat in my desk and read it.

_Dear IA,_

_Sorry for leaving and just giving you a note. I had to go to Shanghai for the day. One of the branches of my father's company needs some help, so my dad sent me. The biology notes you wanted to borrow are in my locker. I left my locker combination in your locker, so you can go get the notes yourself. I'm sorry for leaving you with Len. He can get perverted sometimes, but please bear with him. He's the only person I trust to watch you for me. If you're wondering why I want someone to watch you, then just go and visit my locker. I can't possibly write it in here, Len might peek. I'll see you tomorrow._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Kaito_

So, Kaito won't be here for the day. At least it's still gonna be normal. I closed the envelope and placed it in my desk's drawer. I looked to my right and saw Len in Kaito's seat. His head was resting on his right palm.

"Are you really just gonna stare at me all day?" he asked.

What the-? He turned to look at me and smiled.

"You're so cute IA." He said.

My face burned and I leaned on the wall beside me. He stood up and leaned closer to me.

"So…" he started.

I gulped. What is he gonna do to me?!

_He can get perverted sometimes, but please bear with him… _that line on the note echoed in my mind. My body stiffened. I have to admit, I'm scared….

"What do you want to do today?" he asked in a rather cheeky tone.

Is he serious?! One minute I thought he was gonna do something pervy, the next he goes saying _what do you want to do today _in a childish tone. He should really think about how people would react to his actions. I sighed and smiled at him.

"I'm not sure though. Anywhere is fine." I said.

"Well… since we're free in the morning, how 'bout we take a walk around the campus?" he asked.

I lied beside Len on the grassy bed in the school's garden. There are tons of flowers here; daffodils, daises, roses, hyacinths, poppies, and many more.

Len just lied down with his eyes staring straight at the sky; his head resting on his hands; and his leg flexed. I just hope he would break the silence.

"So… do you like Kaito?" he asked.

UGH… when I said 'break the silence' I didn't mean that.

"No." I said bluntly.

He looked to me and narrowed his eyes. Then, there was this ominous aura seeping out of him. Is he okay? I sense a hint of disbelief in him.

"I don't believe you." He said plainly.

"I'll prove it!" I said.

"How?" he asked smirking.

He's right. How should I convince him? It'll probably be hard to since he's seen me make a bento for him, staying in the pavilion alone with him, and he's even asked by Kaito to give a letter to me. That is suspicious enough. Think IA, think.

"How 'bout… you kiss someone else. Then I'll believe you." He said plainly.

My heart throbbed violently. K-kiss someone?!

I looked to him with narrow eyes, but he didn't seem to notice. There's something wrong with him. His eyes weren't visible under his front hair and his veins seemed to be popping out of his hand. Is he… jealous? Pfft… impossible. We've just met for 2 days, he can't possibly have feelings for me, or feel jealous about something… right?

"Dude, you okay?" I asked.

"I-I'm fine!" he said harshly as he looked away.

_Oi, Kaito. Don't go flirting with the new girl just yet. I still have my turn. _That line appeared in my head as I was looking at Len. That was what he said on the first day we met **(A/N: refer to chapter one)**.

I looked at my watch and figured out it was already twelve. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he turned around, as expected.

"Come on! It's lunch time!" I said.

His eyes softened and his lips curved into a sly smile.

Well, lunch was pretty quiet. Len finished early and went to class without me. So now, I'm left with the others: Gackupo, Yuuma, Luki, Piko, and Rinto. They too noticed Len's behavior today, so I explained everything to them.

"It's obvious he's jealous." Gackupo said with his mouth filled with eggplants.

"You should finish those before you speak, Gackupo-kun." I said, pretty disgusted.

"Isn't it really entertaining?" Luki said, with sparkles in his eyes.

"Snap out Luki." Rinto said, shaking Luki violently.

"As expected of those two." Yuuma and Piko said in a lazy tone.

"You people are so funny." I said laughing.

As a result, they all stared at me, flushed. They all should've seen their faces. They look ridiculous.

"How's about I help you out, IA?" Yuuma said.

"Really? You would?" I asked, delighted.

"Sure. I'll be waiting in the biology lab, 'kay?" he said standing up.

"Thanks a lot!" I said bowing.

"No prob." He said walking away.

I looked to the other guys who looked really surprised and depressed at the same time. I giggled at the look at their faces.

"Don't worry guys." I said.

I walked to Gackupo, and then kissed him lightly on the cheek. Then to Luki and kissed his cheek too. Then to Rinto and Piko as well. Their faces were really red. Heh, they were all so cute too.

"Hey Lenny!" I said sitting down next to him.

He was already wearing the lab gown, the safety goggles, and the surgical gloves; and I'm pretty sure I know what that's for.

"Here, put this on. And there's a pair of goggles in that drawer and… here's some gloves." He said handing me the lab gown and the gloves. I reached for the last drawer on this desk **(A/N: they're in the biology lab and their desks there look like countertops)**

Uhhh… how do I put this on? I can't simply ask, it'll be awkward if I didn't know how to.

"Here…" Len said.

He wrapped me with the lab gown. He got my right wrist and led it through the right sleeve; he did the same with the left. He fixed my collar and buttoned the 3rd, 4th, and 5th button.

"There…" he said, and then looked away. His face was blushing as he waited quietly for the teacher to come. There were 30 minutes before the class would officially start.

"IA-san!" Yuuma called out to me from behind.

He took the extra seat beside me and put on his lab gown. He placed his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"Did you wait long?" he said ever-so-calmly.

My cheeks flushed, but I shook them away.

"Not at all." I said, going with the flow of his acting.

"Good Afternoon Sensei!" everyone greeted in unison.

Well, class ended smoothly. We dissected a snake today, which was really gross. I happened to have fun with Yuuma, but Len was rather quiet. Maybe it was because I was spending too much time with Yuuma-kun. I feel so sorry for Len.

"IA-san! Where are you going?" Yuuma asked me in the corridor.

"I'm gonna go get something in my locker."

"Ok. See ya later." He said dashing off to Gackupo and Rinto.

"_9485  
-Kaito"_

That was what's written on the paper in my locker. I closed it and found a wondering Luki looking straight at me. His eyes were narrow and his pupils were ridiculously small. Not to mention his really red face. I bet it was the kiss.

"Hey Luki. What do you want?" I asked kindly.

"Uh… it's, umm… I have a little problem."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, my mom said that she's setting me up with someone on a date tomorrow. And I told her that I already had a girlfriend, but she wouldn't believe me because she thought that there weren't any girls in this school. So can you-?"

"You want me to pretend to be your girlfriend?" I cut him off.

"Umm… yeah." He said.

"You know, you really shouldn't lie to your mom. Why don't you just tell her?" I said.

"She said if she found out I was lying, she'd let me do the bungee jump; and I'm afraid of heights!" he cried.

And then, he stopped crying at his eyes widened. PLOP! A light bulb appeared beside his head.

"Can you just be my girlfriend until my mom forgets the situation?" he asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I said.

He put on a puppy-like face and begged really loud. I convinced him to get up and talk about it somewhere else, since there were people looking, but he wouldn't move unless I answered him.

"Fine! I'll be your girlfriend!" I whispered angrily.

He hugged and jumped up and down.

"I owe you one IA-chan!" he said running off.

I reached Kaito's locker minutes ago and got the notes I need, and then I went back to my locker to place them there. I'll just copy them later.

I went to the garden to meet up with Len there.

"Sorry IA, I couldn't make it there." Yuuma texted me

"It's fine, I'll figure out a way." I texted back.

"Hey Len!" I called out.

He didn't respond. He just sat in the pavilion where I gave Kaito his bento yesterday. He's been really down today. I bet he's gonna confess here. I sighed and just walked to him. I sat beside him patted his head.

"You okay bro?" I asked.

"_bro,_" he repeated the word "is that what I am to you?" he asked rather sadly.

"Why? What's wrong?" I asked.

"What about Kaito? What is he to you?" he asked, looking to me with tears in his eyes.

He's crying? Oh no! W-w-what should I do? Uhh… my heart was hammering against my chest and I couldn't control it. I rested my head on my legs **(A/N: they're squatting down on the floor of the pavilion)**.

"IA-san!" Len yelled.

"Are you alright?!" he asked.

"I'm fine… it's just…" I sobbed. Tears were already coming out. I couldn't help it.

"_It's _what?" he asked.

What am I supposed to do? I can't even look at him.

_How 'bout… you kiss someone else. Then I'll believe you. _That's right! He had asked me that line this morning. If I kiss him, I'll be able to prove him. But why on earth would I do that? I don't even like him. BOP. My face burned the moment I said that. What?!

_It means you like him, stupid. _My inner self said.  
Da heck man!  
_You do!  
_Really?  
_of course! Why do you think I like him?  
_AAGGHHH!  
_I'll prove it to you that you like him. Go ahead and kiss him.  
_Are you sure?  
_Yup!_

I breathed in and out slowly. I'm gonna do it.

"IA-san?" he asked.

I quickly grabbed his collar and locked our lips. I could feel his face burn. I pulled away and figured out my heart was throbbing violently again.

_Told you so_

"IA-san?" Len asked.

"I like you okay! I didn't want to say it because I was unsure…"

"IA-san,"

"I really like how cute you are, how kind you are, how considerate you are…" what does 'considerate' even mean?

"IA-san"

"I just didn't want to prove it to you because I like Kaito too…"

Len cut me off by capturing my lips in his. I was startled, but, I just decided to melt in the kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. I pulled away and looked down.

"Oi… don't do that," he said lifting my head up so I can look straight at him.

"So… you do like Kaito!" he said cheering up.

Ugh… he's a complete idiot…

"And, you like me too…" he murmured, smirking.

"Oi… don't say that and smirk! You look like a total pervert."

"Aren't I?" he asked, placing his right hand on my thigh

"AAAGGHHHHH!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Hold still IA-chan!"

"Don't use _chan_, it's weird!"

So, my day at school ended with Len almost potentially raping me.

(AT HOME)

I stepped in my house and saw a hint of blue dash up the stairs. Wew, creepy.

"Mom! Did you invite cousin Mikuo?" I yelled.

"No, but your classmate is here."

Kaito?! I dashed up to my room and opened the door, finding a really serious-looking Kaito in a business suit. Pfft… suit. He stared at me with really soft eyes and slowly walked towards me. He shut the door behind me and leaned closer to me.

"I heard you had some business with Len…" he whispered.

WHAT?!

"Y-yeah." I stammered.

"I just wanna know how it went!" he said in a really cheeky tone.

Ugh… he's just like Len. He stayed at my home until 8 because he was fetched by his butler. When he left, I kinda felt like I forgot something.

.

.

.

.

AGGGGHHH! The notes! I forgot to copy them!

-end of chapter—

**MJ: Did you like it?  
Len: Why did you put 'almost' potentially raped  
MJ: Coz, I don't want my precious IA to give her virginity to some banana brain.  
Len: Oi… that kinda hurts…  
MJ: *felt sorry* sorry…. But I'm still not gonna let her give you her virginity!  
IA: Arigatou MJ-san!  
Kaito: I'm so gonna get back at Len in the Next Chapter.  
Luki: I believe it's gonna be me, right MJ-san, IA-san?  
Kaito: WHAT?! *looks to IA*  
IA: Gomene Kaito-kun, but MJ-san made me promise to Luki-kun that I'd be his girlfriend…  
Len: I so pity you Kaito, IA even gave me her first kiss…  
IA: No! I gave them to Gackupo-kun, Rinto-kun, Luki-kun, and Piko-kun…  
Yuuma: Eh? What about me?  
IA: You left early…  
**

**Hope you enjoyed… and please,**

**REVIEW!**


	4. How to make the worst date ever

**Hello readers! Well… enjoy reading!**

**Len: You have nothing else to say?  
MJ: No. Why? Do you?  
Len: Well, yeah.  
MJ: Then, let's hear it.  
Len: I am officially IA's…  
MJ: *flips the bird*  
Len: *whimpers* loyal servant?  
IA: YEY!  
MJ: Good.**

*IA's P.O.V*

(Time skip: Saturday)

"I'm glad you made it!" the idiot-looking (wait scratch that) the idiot Luki said.

I laughed awkwardly. I've never been on a date before. Oi! Don't mock me! It's not easy trying to have a good time dating a clueless idiot.

"So, where are we gonna head to?" I asked.

His eyes scanned me. What?! Pervert! I shot my hand at him… but he blocked it.

"What do you think you were doing, pervert?!" I screamed.

"I was just thinking that you looked… hot." He said smiling. Idiot.

"I'm hungry!" I said.

"Ok." He said walking ahead of me "Follow." Grrr. He's treating me like a dog! I'm gonna give him the worst date ever! Then he'll have to go on that bungee jump. MWAHAHAHAHAHAH!

.

.

.

.

.

We sat on a mat somewhere in the park. How cliché, a picnic. If only he hadn't lied to his mom I would've still have time to watch Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun. Wait for me Haru! I have to end this quick. So, how do you make the worst date ever? I looked to Luki. He seemed like a decent guy.

He had his eyes staring up to the skies. I bet he's the daydreamer type. But he's wearing the clothes only a shy guy would wear; a blue and white sweater with a black hood and black jeans, paired with some red sneakers. He's so weird. It's like you can't even read his personality. Kaito's was obvious. Kaito was a rich kid who just doesn't care about it. He cares mostly about the thing that keeps him happy. Len is a weird pervert who has a sweet side. Yuuma, he's the type who loves getting into stuff that he shouldn't be. Gackupo, has slight idiocy and knows his limits. Rinto just acts cool because he has an embarrassing side. Piko… just doesn't like so much company.

Argh! I ruffled my hair to concentrate on thinking on how to ruin this date.

"Look, if you don't want to do it, then I'm fine with it. I'll try to get over the fear of heights." He said smiling.

WHAT?!

"All this time, I could've just said 'NO'?!" I yelled.

"Yeah. I just wanted to see if you cared about me." He said smirking.

"Pfft… as if I'd ever care about you!" I snapped.

"But if you didn't care about me, you would've rejected the first time I asked you to help me."

"I only accepted because you were doing something ridiculous and everybody was staring at us." I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"Hahahah! You're so funny IA-chan!" he said placing his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"Oi!"

"What? Something wrong?" he asked.

"Yes. Apparently, you have your arm around me." I said bluntly.

"So? I want it there." He said smirking.

My body froze. That's it! His personality! He's… a surprisingly smart pervert **(A/N: Take Usui Takumi as an example)**. But, I have to make sure about that. Hmmm…

"Luki-kun." I said.

He looked to me without moving his neck. I gave him a peck on the cheek and stared at him.

"Eh? Why there? Why not here?" he asked touching his lips.

Knew it. I wonder why he's so scared of his mom when he acts like this. And then, out of blue…

"So she's your girlfriend. Well, she's a pretty fine lady." A voice said behind us.

"EH?!"

We both jumped from our spot and turned to face the person talking to us.

"Mom?" Luki said.

_Mom_? She's his mom?!

The person we were facing was a woman in a maroon business suit and black sandals. She was in her mid-30s and her hair was brown; it hung until her shoulders and it was neatly framing her face. Wait- if she has brown hair, then where did Luki get his pink hair? Meh, must be from his dad.

"So, she's my future daughter-in-law?" she asked.

"EEHH?!"

My shoulders shook in fear. I don't want to marry this guy, I don't even know him that much. I need to tell her the truth. But if I do, Luki will—wait, I don't care about him. So I should really tell her. But… wouldn't I be in trouble too? Ugh! Why did he have to ask me?!

Then a strong wind hit us and there was a loud whirring sound coming from above. We both looked up and saw a jet black helicopter. The door slid open and there stood the blue haired Kaito in his casuals; a blue and yellow dress-shirt with brown pants and white sneakers… along with that stupid scarf! The helicopter landed near us but didn't stop its engine.

"Get in!" Kaito yelled. He had to since the helicopter was making a freakin loud whirring sound.

Luki grabbed me by the wrist and sprinted to the helicopter. He lifted me and got in the helicopter. We were on the floor of the helicopter looking at Luki's mom's hilarious reaction. She twitched and jumped up and down like a madwoman.

"She's not 'like' a madwoman, she IS a madwoman." Luki said.

My face burned upon realizing that I was thinking aloud.

"Don't worry, I'm not offended or anything." He said smirking.

"Oi! Don't talk as if you two are the only people in this helicopter." Kaito growled.

We turned around, scared, and saw Kaito crossing his arms and tapping his foot. There was a strange ominous seeping out of him. Luki and gulped and leaned on the door. Luki's hand made its way to mine and wrapped my hand.

Kaito widened his eyes and a vein was pumping at the side of his head.

"Explain that." He said in a ghostly tone.

Luki and I switched looks then looked at our intertwined hands. I swallowed the lump in my throat. What's gonna happen?

Kaito quickly tied a rope on Luki's ankle and tied the other end to a hook in the helicopter. He then took me by the arm and asked me to sit.

"Now…" he said creepily.

He slid the door open and Luki fell into the air.

"Luki!" I blurted out.

Wait! I don't care about him, remember? UGH! Kaito shut it close and rubbed his hands evilly. I rushed to the window and saw Luki hanging down with tears in his eyes.

"Don't you think that was too harsh?" I said in a quivering tone.

"He should get over the fear somehow." He said ever-so-calmly.

"Now… for your punishment." He said.

I sat down in the same place Luki sat in before he was sent to his _not-so-life-taking _demise.

"Wait! Why do you have to punish us? We didn't even do anything wrong!"

"Oh really?" he said.

He crouched down and looked at me seriously. Now this was scarier than marrying Luki. He rested his hands on my shoulders and pulled me, touching my lips with his.

Eh?!

He pulled away and smiled.

My face burned brightly and I was ruffling my hair crazily. Why did he do that?! Why am I panicking?! UUGGGHHH! Could this day get any worse?!

"W-why did you do t-that?" I stammered.

"Just comparing my kiss with Len's."

EEEEHHHH?! He knew?!

"I forced your Lenny-kun to tell me."

"H-he's n-not my L-Lenny-kun!"

"OOOIII! KAITO-KUN! PLEASE! PULL ME UP!" Luki's voice echoed silently in the helicopter.

We forgot about Luki! I slid the door open and pulled on the rope. Kaito placed both his hands on mine and pulled the rope with me. It took a lot of huffing to get Luki back in the helicopter. Kaito closed the door and sat in the front passenger's seat.

Luki was breathing heavily and sweat was streaming down his face.

"You okay?" I asked.

"You two forgot about me." He said in between pants.

"Hehehe… we both just got carried away." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"You're so mean!" he said sobbing and hugging me.

"Oi! Get off weirdo!" I yelled.

He kept sobbing until Kaito joined us and threatened to French braid our hair. Yup, it ended in a total disaster…

-end of chapter-

**Sorry if it was too fast, I was kinda in a rush (No certain reason)…**

**Please rate and review…**


	5. Hentai Disease

**Hello! Please enjoy! (have nothing else to say)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

*IA's P.O.V*

Ugh! Finally! A day away from those boys. They're such a handful. But, last week was pretty boring since Kaito was absent the entire week **(A/N: she's talking about the week after her date with Luki)**. Meh, that doesn't matter, I have an entire day all to myself!

"IA! You have a visitor!" my mom yelled.

Oh no! What if it's Luki, or Len, even worse… what if it's Kaito!

I quickly changed into a pink sweater and some seemingly-normal shorts and ran down to the living room. My mouth dropped when I saw the least person I expected to visit.

"I'll go and prepare some snacks." My mom said walking to the kitchen.

"So, what brings you here, Piko?" I asked.

The white haired boy sat quietly on my couch. He was wearing a grey shirt and khaki shorts; along with some boots.

"Umm… I've been realizing that you have been pretty close with my buddies and… they seem to like you." He said quietly.

"Oh."

"And, they've been really stressed lately. They've been talking pervy about you to relieve their stress. So basically, I'm just here to warn you."

"Thanks. So, how're you? You're not stressed out?"

"Gladly, no."

"You seem to be pretty sane." I said bluntly.

"It's pretty easy for me to stay sane because I'm always like this." He said standing up.

"I must take my leave now, please tell your mom that I had to leave so soon" he said walking to the door.

"See you next week!" I said.

"Be careful." He whispered, then walked away.

Pssht… as if they would. I jumped on the couch and turned the tv on. I feel so relieved. It's finally just me and tv all alone.

"Snacks are here!" my mom interrupted.

UUGGHH!

.

.

.

.

(Time skip: Monday)

I walked up to my locker and got out the notes I borrowed from Kaito. I didn't really get to copy them, but, meh, I'll just copy some other time. I walked to homeroom and sat down on my seat. *sigh* so peaceful.

"Hey IA! Where's my chicken sandwich?" yelled Len.

"What on earth are you talking about?" I asked.

"He's talking about the one you stole from him in the bathroom." A drunken Yuuma butted in.

"Well, you must be mistaking me for someone else, because I know that I wouldn't dare to follow Len in the bathroom." I said.

"Just admit it! You followed me in there to see me naked!" Len yapped. He was sort of flushed, like, drunken flushed.

"You've been really naughty this week IA!" a half-asleep Gackupo said while rocking back and forth on his chair.

Ugh. So this is what Piko was talking about.

And then, a flash of white appeared in front of me, its arms spread to the side.

"I think you guys should go to the clinic. You all look feverish." His soft voice whispered to them.

The guys exchanged looks then shrugged. They were in a single file line and walked out of the room. The white haired boy turned to me and sighed.

"Where are Luki, Rinto, and Kaito?" I asked.

"Luki's sick, Rinto had to go to china to visit his grandfather, and Kaito's off on a business trip in California." Piko whispered.

"Why can't you talk aloud, why do you always whisper?" I asked.

"I just happen to speak like this. I don't think I can talk that loud." He said.

He took a seat on Kaito's desk and got out an ordinary notebook. He opened it and started scribbling. I bet it's a diary or something. He should keep that before someone tries to get it. Or he might even leave it here like I did. Oh well, better not bother him.

.

.

.

.

(Lunch Break)

Today, I didn't sit with Len, Gackupo, and Yuuma. I had to sit with Piko for my own safety. But the other guys don't even seem so harmful. They're just… pervy. But I thought they were always like that, right?

"Hey Piko, will they be better tomorrow?" I asked.

"Who knows?" he said bluntly

.

.

.

.

(Time skip: Saturday)

Since I had nothing to do, I decided to go visit Len. I think it'll be safe since his parents will be there, right?

I pressed the doorbell and it rung inside the room **(A/N: Len happens to live in an apartment)**. The door clicked open and there stood the sickly Len wrapped in sheets of blankets. He sniffed before he smiled.

"Hey IA, what brings you here?" he asked. His voice was a bit low because his nose was obviously blocked.

"Just came here to see if you were okay." I said.

"Oh. Come in." he said, making way for me to enter.

It was the usual apartment; a carpet spread on the floor, I bed on one side of the room, a mini-kitchen in the other side of the room, and a tv in front of a couch. His room was a mess, but you'd always expect it in a sick person's place.

"Where are your parents?" I asked turning to Len.

My eyes widened and my face burned seeing the sick Len stripping.

"Oi! What on earth are you doing?!" I said putting his shirt back on.

He stopped my hand and stepped back. Ignoring me, he continued unbuttoning his polo.

"Stop it! You can't just do that in the presence of a girl!" I yelled.

"But it's hot!" he reasoned out.

"Then… go change in the bathroom!" I snapped, looking away.

"I don't want to! I want you to help me—" he said, but then collapsed on me.

His warm chest was resting on me and we were sharing the same air.

"GROSS!" I yelled and pushed him back.

He fell unconsciously on the floor and his face was flushed. What an idiot.

*Len's P.O.V*

I woke up in a daze. I was on my bed, and my room was as messy as usual. But there was this strange thing bugging me. There was something tickling my legs. I turned my head slowly to see what was tickling.

It was IA's hair.

Her head was resting on the side of my bed. Why?

I sat up and the blanket fell to my legs. I WAS NUDE?! I quickly grabbed a shirt from my wardrobe and ran to the bathroom.

Why is IA here?

_A few minutes later_

I slowly crept out and saw nobody on or near my bed. She must've left. I walked over to my bed, but was soon pounced on by a weight. I hit the wall pretty hard, but I didn't lose consciousness.

"Len?" IA asked in a crying tone.

I looked up and saw her sweaty cute face. She was panting and she looked scared. I looked over to my legs, but couldn't see it since she encased them with hers.

"Stupid! Don't scare me like that again!" she yelled and dug her face on my chest.

Hehe, she's scared. So cute.

She lifted her head up and widened her eyes in realization. Jumping off of me, she hid her face behind her hands and shook.

"Y-you s-seem f-fine now. I s-should go n-now." she stammered

"Oi! How are you gonna nurse me when you're so far away?" I smirked.

"What do you mean 'nurse'? You're already well!" she yelled.

"No I'm not." I said standing up, "I'm still staggering, see?" then I pretended to stagger.

She ran to the other side of the room and stuck to the wall.

"You're n-not sick! Y-you're just i-inflicted w-with a p-perverted disease! I-it can't b-be cu-cured!" she whimpered.

"So are you gonna nurse me your entire life?" I asked pinning her to the wall.

"S-shut up, pervert!" she yelled.

-end of chapter-


	6. Past Incest

**Hello! I'm back! 90% of my examinations are done. Biology is left, but, I doubt it would be really hard. Just so you know, I'm a procrastinator, so you're probably betting that I'm just gonna cram. Correct! Be happy because I'm cramming for the sake of updating this fanfic!  
Btw, thanks for reading and supporting this fanfic. Please R&R.**

.

.

.

.

.

*IA's P.O.V*

Well, break has started and I'm stuck at home. My mom grounded me for lip-locking 2 guys and pecking other guys on the cheek. Just so you know, my mom is pretty strict, and I sometimes dislike her because of that.

I groaned and fell on my bed. It's so boring here! I don't even know what to do. My mom took my laptop away, same with my phone. It's so boring!

I looked to the window facing my neighbor's house. Somebody was throwing pebbles on it. What idiot would want to break his/her neighbor's window?(probably a sick and crazy neighbor)

I slid it open .

"WATDAFUQ ARE YOU DOING STONING MY WINDOW!" I yelled.

My eyes widened in realization when I realized that it was Len throwing the pebbles. My cheeks burned at the fact that throwing pebbles on a window was Romeo's way of telling Juliet he was there for her.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Nothin. Just wanted to see my beautiful Cinderella." He smirked.

I choked on the air.

"Don't say stuff like that! You sound even more idiotic! And besides, you're the reason why I'm stuck here." I said.

"Eh? Why?" he asked.

"Because, mom knew that we were lip-locking." I said sadly, resting my cheek on my palm.

"Aww…" he pouted.

Then, he jumped from his window and sprinted up my house's wall, placing a hand on my window and climbed into my room.

"What are you doing here?! If mom finds out, we'll both be dead!" I whispered.

"I don't care." He said, cupping my face and giving me a quick peck on the lips.

I stepped back in disgust and wiped my lips with my shirt. Len flushed and looked away. Then, I realized that I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and lifted it up to my face, exposing my upper body. I, too, flushed.

"Umm… I'm sorry… I… um… didn't mean to." I said, shyly.

Len lied on bed and stared at my ceiling expressionlessly. Something's wrong with him.

I sat beside him and touched his forehead. He looked to me with a _what-the-heck _face.

"Well, you're not sick. So, what happened?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know you're not in the mood right now, so there must be something wrong."

He sighed and looked back to the ceiling.

"Sis and I had a fight." He said bluntly.

"Eh? Why?" I asked.

"She figured out that I was lip-locking with an insanely hot chick." He smirked.

I blushed and bonked his head.

"Don't you dare call me a chick." I growled.

"Fine, a hot babe."

I blushed even more. My cheeks were burning furiously. Grabbing the blanket on my headboard, I wrapped myself with it to avoid looking at him awkwardly.

"What a tsundere." He giggled.

He placed his hand on the back of my head and pulled my head, touching his lips with mine.

He pulled away and took the blanket on me off.

"So, why did you and your sis fight?" I asked, trying to avoid talking about the thing that just happened.

"Well, you see, my sis kinda likes me. So it's an incest thing. I developed feelings for her when I was ten. But those feelings stopped when mom and dad found out that we were too close." Len explained.

"Oh. I know how you feel." I whispered.

Len jolted up and looked at me.

"I have an older brother, IO. During 6th grade, we…um… dated. Mom and dad found out when we were in 7th grade. I told him that it was too risky, so I broke up with him. Our parents sent him to a boarding school, and since then, I haven't heard of him from anyone, not even mom and dad." I said.

Man that was hard. My heart kept weeping at the thought of IO. But, it's for my own good.

We both sighed simultaneously.

"Well, you're lucky that you don't live under the same roof anymore." He said.

"How is that lucky?" I asked.

"You don't have to experience the hurt anymore." He said walking to the window.

"I'll be going now."

"Okay," I said, "see you tomorrow, if I ever get out."

He smiled and leaped from the window.

.

.

.

.

-end of chapter-

**Sorry if it was shorter than usual, but I'll make it up to you. I had to update a story in wattpad. If you want to follow me then just search 'TsuKira_AriDori'.**

**Oh, and I highly recommend for you to read the manga 'Arisa' , it's really nice!**


	7. A sudden attack, good or bad?

**Hello pps! Sorry I didn't get to update soon. School was a drag! The teachers piled up so much homework! One after another. UGH *pulls hair* anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IA's POV**

"Ohayou, IA-san!" the guys said.

I smiled and walked to my seat.

"Ohayou, IA." Kaito whispered behind me.

His husky voice sent a shiver in my spine. I turned to face the cheery and hot Kaito (I just had to admit it).

"W-what d-do you w-want?" I stuttered nervously.

After spending days away from us, he must be really stressed. He might do some stuff that entertain him only (sadist).

"Can't I just greet the ever so cute IA?" he asked smirking.

Those words sent my cheeks lighting up and my eyes widened. My heart kept hammering on my chest; and it wouldn't freakin' stop! I whined in the inside, hoping that my heart would stop hammering violently.

"You're too cheesy Kaito. IA wants a _straight-to-the-point _kind of guy, which is me." Len said, placing his arm on my shoulder securely.

They both glared at each other; and I could've sworn there was electricity coming from their eyes and reacting to the other, creepy.

I slowly moved myself off of Len's arm and kept distance from the two.

"I remembered I had to do a… project." I lied.

"Then we'll help you." The both said simultaneously. Realizing this, they glared back at each other.

"Um… it's okay, I have a partner." I said.

"Who?" they asked concernedly.

"Uh…" I started. What am I gonna say?

"Me." A voice said, placing an arm on my shoulder.

I looked back and saw… a complete stranger. Who was he? Why, on earth, did he just help me? His hair had a dark shade of brown and he wore thin glasses. He looked like a senior here, because he's so tall and all; he's probably 3 or 4 inches taller than Kaito.

"Well then, we'd better be going, we want to finish this as quick as possible." The guy said leading me out of the room.

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"I'm Kiyoteru. I'm a classmate of your brother IO. He told me to hand this letter to you," he said handing me a clean white envelope, "and disappear from your sight."

In a second the man dashed away. Strange.

I looked back to the envelope. IO sent this? How did he? I opened it and saw the script handwriting of my beloved brother.

_IA,_

_I finally got the time to write you a letter. Mom and dad have been visiting every weekend, just so you know. They told me that they'd try to forget about what happened to us and they're making me move back! But, before you start getting excited; you have to know that mom and dad aren't the people we expect them to be. I'm sorry but I can only write up to here. I have tons of stuff to do. 'til next time._

_Love,_

_IO_

My eyes started flooding out tears and I stared at the letter. What does he mean about mom and dad? What's going on?

My body turned numb and I fell on my knees. I clutched my chest and tried to ease my breathing; but, no luck. What's happening? I started panicking and my breathing shortened.

"Help!" I cried before collapsing to the floor.

My eyesight started to blur and my head was spinning. Hot air filled my ears. Just then, the door of my classroom swung open and two familiar figures came out; one blonde, the other blue.

"Kaito… Len…" I whispered before my eyesight completely turned black.

.

.

.

.

I shook my head and I woke up in a white room. Normally people ending up in a white room would ask where they were and the answer they'd get would be 'the hospital' or 'the clinic', but I definitely don't ask those types of questions. I know I'm in the hospital. It's obvious. I've been in this situation tons of times already, so I'm totally used to it.

I turned my head to the left and saw Kaito dozing off. So cute. I grabbed on to the headboard and attempted to sit up; no luck. I fell back on the bed and and grunted. My head felt like it's been shattered. AARRGGHH! It feels like HELL!

Kaito's eyes opened wide, shocked. He looked to me.

"IA…" he whispered.

I gave off a weak smile as he stood up and came closer.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Well, the doctor said you were experiencing an asthma attack, but he found no traces to what had caused it." He said.

"Oh."

"You had us really worried." Kaito said leaning in, touching my nose with his. His eyes were closed. He was really that worried?

I forced myself to sit up and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I could hear him catch his breath. KAWAII. He chuckled softly and patted my head.

ARGH! Again with the pain!

I winced in pain as he pulled away.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"It's fine." I said.

Then, I just realized something.

"Kaito? Who 'us' were you referring to" I asked.

As if on cue, somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in." Kaito said.

The doorknob turned and the lock clicked. The door swung open and the other six guys came in.

"I was referring to all of us." Kaito said.

"IA!" they all screamed and covered me in hugs. I didn't mind the pain, I just wanted to spend the time with my beloved… idiots.

.

.

.

.

It was already late in the night and the idiots wanted to stay over in the room, and so they did. They all snored like little dwarves. I feel so guilty for making them worry. But, meh. Can't change anything now. I looked over to Kaito who was still awake and was gazing up at the stars.

A soft knock was heard and the door was opened quietly. In came a nurse with a wheelchair. He passed it on to Kaito and bowed to both of us before leaving the room. Kaito led the wheelchair to my right and smiled. He wrapped an arm under my legs and another on my back. He lifted me and set me down on the chair.

"Where are we going?" I whispered.

"Somewhere." He smirked.

He led us both out the room quietly so we wouldn't wake the other guys.

The hospital's hallway was still bright and bleached white (of course, it's a hospital. you don't expect hospitals to be black).

.

.

.

.

It was a really starry night from the hospital's lawn. The stars shone so bright. This was so romantic of Kaito. I looked to him who was on his back on the ground. I pouted. He realized this and looked to me.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, "Do you need something?"

"No. I just wanted to lie on the grass too."

"Oh," he said, grinning, "wanna snuggle with me?"

"Eh?! Kaito!" I said giggling.

He stood up and took his coat off. He set it on the grass. Then, he lifted me from the wheelchair and set me down carefully on my back on the jacket. He then lied down right beside me.

"So, is that fine?" he asked.

I blushed, but recovered fast enough.

I snuggled closer and rested my head on his extending arm and hugged him.

"This is perfect." I whispered, closing my eyes.

-end of chapter-

**Thanks for reading! I'll try to update sooner!**


	8. 3 in 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back. Sorry I couldn't update sooner coz of school. But since Christmas break has started I'll try my best to update more; but it would be sort of hard since I have to hide from my mother. Whenever there's no class my mom expects me to go out and hang out with other kids. Well… GUESS WHAT MOM? I'M TECHNICALLY A PRE-TEEN!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IA's POV**

I finally got out of the hospital and I'm back in my home. All those nights with Kaito… OI! We did not do anything adult-related, okay?

I'm now chatting with my best friend Rin Kagamine. Yeah she and Len have the same last name but they're not siblings. Len's sibling is Lenka.

_How are you? –Rin_

_I'm fine, you? – me_

_Same. BTW what's ur school called agen? – Rin_

_Um… Crypton University…-me _

_Aww… ok… -Rin_

_Why're you asking? –me_

_Nothing really…listen, I gotta go, mom's nagging agen… -Rin_

_Aww… but we've only been chatting for like seconds –me_

_I know… gtg, bye IA. Luv ya! –Rin_

I sighed, she logged out. It's suddenly so boring. I turned around my room a couple of times thinking about what to do. Oh yeah, I could check if Len wants to hang… oh wait, he's on a family trip. I groaned. It's getting so boring. I jumped on my bed and embraced the soft and comfy bed.

KNOCK KNOCK

"What is it?" I asked.

No reply.

"Oi, who's there?" I asked, panicking.

I rushed to the door and quickly locked it. THERE'S A STRANGER IN MY HOME! Where are my parents you ask? Well, they went to the supermarket to get some food just minutes ago. And I know that the person behind my door isn't one of them.

"Are you really not gonna let me in?" a familiar voice asked.

Wait… it's…

I ran to the door and unlocked it. I swung it open and found the smiling figure I know as my brother.

Tears started to form in my eyes when I saw him. I jumped on him and wrapped my arms around him. He patted my back and kissed my head.

"I missed you." I said, pulling away.

"Me too."

I lead him into my room and we both took a seat on my bed. It's been a really long time since we've been this close to each other.

"How's school?" he asked.

"Oh, it's fine. What about you? You look like a professional." I commented at his suit. Just so you know he's wearing this white suit with a black shirt underneath.

"Um… well… I graduated from boarding school." He said.

"Really? How come? It's rather early."

"Well… I graduated because mom fetched me and fixed my papers over there."

"Eh? But mom was with dad going to the supermarket."

"Well… that's the case, IA." He said sadly encasing my hands in his.

Oh no, something's wrong.

"IA…"

I gritted my teeth. I'm definitely not gonna like this.

"Master, your mother is currently waiting outside." A butler said (since I left the door open)

IO nodded and the butler walked away. Who was he?

"Who was that guy?" I asked.

"My butler." He said casually.

"Eh?"

"Look, IA, the people who have been nursing us all our lives aren't our birth parents." IO said.

"…."

.

.

.

.

**Kaito's POV**

*sigh* I'm finally done with my first batch of work. Man it was hell. I had to read and sign all 100 requests from dad's friends who wanted to start a business bond with our company. I leaned in my seat and rested my eyes.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." I said.

The door swung open and my assistant, SeeU, came in holding another stack of papers. This time there were more papers.

I sweat-dropped and twitched looking at the stack.

"SeeU, are those what I think they are?" I asked.

"Yes Kaito-sama. These are the latest requests from your father's foreign friends." She said.

"Eh?!"

I grabbed one of the papers on my finished stack and checked on the date. It was sent here 5 months ago.

"SeeU, check the date of one of the papers." I ordered.

"4 months ago, sir." She said.

I twitched. If that was sent here 4 months ago, then I'll be expecting 3 more stacks. Dad gets stacks of paper every month. UUGGHH!

Why?!

SeeU placed the stack on my desk and left the room.

RING

I grabbed my phone and answered it. It was my grandfather.

"Hello oji-sama, what is it?" I asked.

He cleared his throat.

"Sonny, I think it's about time to have a marriage interview."

.

.

.

.

**Len's POV**

"Oi! Len-kun! C'mon! Get in the water!" Neru, my cousin, yelled.

Ugh. That girl's crazy. She thinks she has a chance with me when she's my cousin. Ugh. I walked over to her and my other girl cousins and Lenka. They all blushed when I got closer. Yep, I'm the only male cousin in the family. It's really sad because people would think I'd turn gay if I stick with them for so long.

"Len-kun you're so hot!" Lily squealed.

I gave off a wry smile.

I really don't want girls to call me that. Well, I'm totally fine with IA calling me that. Heheh.

Then, Lily pulled me by the wrist as we walked deeper and deeper into the water. Once the water was already up to our chest she walked behind me and jumped on me.

"EH?! Lily! What are you doing?" I asked.

"Remember when I'd always ride on your back while you'd swim? Can we do it again?" she asked.

"But… we're not kids anymore."

"Aww c'mon!" she whined.

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

I swam on the surface of the water as she wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my hips. She started biting my ear and I winced.

"Oi, you know how I don't like being bitten by the ear."

"You know how I like to tease you." She said.

Heh, touché.


End file.
